Drunken Love
by Naruto's sexy demon
Summary: Naruto is drunk off of sake, and Sasuke takes him home.....then Naruto tells him how he feels in his drunken stupur! Narusasu and Sasunaru yaoi, and Mpreg in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Yaoi lemon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to him.

" Hey...Sasuhickke...whahick...what are you doing? " Naruto almost fell to the floor of the bar as Sasuke walked him slow outside.

" I'm taking you home, and into bed so you can sober up! " Sasuke told his drunken friend as they walked outside, and Sasuke then called a cab.

" I'm not...hick...sober! I'm just...hick I just drank too much beer! " Sasuke laughed to himself as he helped the drunk blonde into the cab, and they then found themselves at Naruto's home before he barfed all over the cab.

" I'll stay with you until tomorrow, and I'll help you with your hangover tomorrow. " Naruto hiccuped a few more times before the raven boy opened the door, and placed Naruto on his bed.

" Sasuke? " Naruto looked up at the other boy, and Sasuke turned to him.

" Mm? " Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's cheek, and the boy blushed wildly.

" I never noticed how beautiful you looked. " Sasuke stared back, and was trying to figure out if he was sober or still drunk.

Naruto still stared up at him as he pulled him closer, and Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. He had always held feelings for the little blonde, but he never had the guts to tell the boy.

Now he had is chance, but would Naruto remember anything tomorrow. Is Naruto aware of what he was doing, but Sasuke couldn't think about it anymore as Naruto kissed his lips deeply.

Sasuke tried not to take advantage of him because he's drunk, but Naruto knew what he wanted and didn't want. The only question Sasuke was wonder, is Naruto thinking clearly enough to know what he was doing, and to figure it out before too long.

He felt Naruto pulling him closer, and Sasuke took the chance and jumped onto the blonde. Naruto moaned loudly as he sat up as he kissed the raven boy deeply, and Sasuke couldn't help but moan as well.

Naruto pulled away as he tried to catch his breath, and a trail of saliva still connected the two.

" Naruto... " Naruto licked away at the trail of spit, and went down to the raven's neck.

He left little marks on his neck, and sucked strongly which made Sasuke moan wildly. " Naruto... " The boy giggled as he them pulled off Sasuke's shirt, and threw it to the side.

He licked at the pale boy's chest, and moved down to his pant line. He licked at his muscle that went down into his groin, and the boy maoned even louder then before.

" You want it? " Naruto asked as he began to slowly undo the boy's pants, and he quickly nodded.

Naruto pulled down the pants, and the boxers were still in toe. He then went to his own shirt, but Sasuke beat him to it as he pulled it away. He quickly licked at the blue eye's chest, and Naruto moaned in comparison with the raven's.

" Sasuke! " Sasuke smiled lightly as he moved on top of him, and pulled down his pants.

" Now I know you want it. " Naruto smiled as he laughed lightly, and he pulled Sasuke closer.

" Yes...I do. " With that he quickly kissed the boy's lips, and licked at his lips tenderly.

He lightly bit at the raven's bottom lip, he moaned loudly as he complied with his wishes, and opened is mouth. Naruto quickly moved to his gapping mouth, and put in his tongue.

He licked away at ever square inch, and explored ever crevice and corner. He moaned as Naruto thrusted himself against his groin, and his erection began to grow as he felt Naruto's own pleading erection rubbing against his own.

Naruto pulled off Sasuke's boxers, and he quickly did his own. Both of their erections pleaded for each other, and they got their wishes as they rubbed against one another.

They could cause a fire by how much friction they made by rubbing together, and they moaned at the feeling.

" Naruto! " Sasuke screamed in passion as he moaned wildly, and Naruto did the same.

Naruto pulled him closer, and wrapped his legs around him. Their sweat dripped onto one another, and their moans moved through the air. Which caused them both to almost reach their climax, but Naruto pulled off and jumped on top of Sasuke's back.

" Naruto...I was...I was almost.. "

" Shh... " Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's hips, and put his erection near his entrance. " It'll feel even better..when you feel this. " He swiftly pushed into the raven, and the boy cringed a little at the sudden feeling.

He moaned in pain and pleasure, and he soon felt more pleasure then pain as Naruto thrusted again.

" Naru...Naru... " Naruto smiled as he put his arms around the raven's waist, and moved more swiftly.

" Uhhh! I'm...mmmm...almost! Ohhh...god! " Naruto screamed as he spilled his seed into the boy.

" Naruto! " He screamed as he finally spilled his own seed all over the bed.

They both fell down to the bed, with Naruto still in him. He slowly pulled out of the panting boy, and Sasuke turned around to face the boy.

" Sasuke.. "

" Mm? "

" I've been sober this whole time. " Sasuke stared back at him, and Naruto smiled lustfully. " I loved it through, and I love you. " Sasuke smiled and kissed him, and wrapped his arms around the boy as he lay closer to him.

" I love you too, and I could tell after you almost pulled down my pants. " Naruto laughed a little as he kissed him, and as they fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Narusasu/Sasunaru yaoi lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to him.

Sasuke woke up first, and saw Naruto sprawling his legs and arms all over the bed with a large puddle of drool falling out of his mouth.

Sasuke chuckled as he stood up from the bed, and walked into the shower.

He started the water, walked in as he pulled the curtain behind him, and soon heard the door open.

He heard Naruto's loud grumbling, and he soon saw Naruto walking into the shower.

" Are you hungover? " Sasuke asked, and Naruto looked up at him with darkened eyes.

" Very, but I remember most of it. " Sasuke smirked as Naruto groaned as he spoke.

Sasuke held his arms around the blonde, and Naruto put his head on the raven's shoulder. Naruto groaned even louder, and held Sasuke closer.

Sasuke smiled as he looked down at the blond, and Naruto smiled lightly at him. Sasuke's lips were only inches away from the other boy's.

" You're so beautiful. "

" Even though I'm hungover. " Naruto responded and Sasuke smiled at him.

Sasuke passionately kissed the boy, and they both moaned loudly. Sasuke began to nip at Naruto's bottom lip, and Naruto smiled as he opened his mouth.

Naruto sucked at the raven's tongue strongly as Sasuke put his tongue in the blonde. Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto pinching his right nipple, and his erection began to grow larger.

Naruto slowly pulled back to catch his breath, and a trail of spit connect them once again. Naruto pulled back his hair, and he did the same to Sasuke's.

Naruto smiled, and kissed Sasuke's neck as the water still fell onto their bodies. Sasuke moaned, then the blonde moved up and kissed him passionately.

He then quickly grabbed a hold of the raven's pleading organ, and he kissed him even deeper as he did so. His tongue licked at the other boy's, and they both moaned loudly.

Naruto thrusted Sasuke as they moaned together, and Naruto's own pleading erection was wanting more pleasure. Sasuke noticed that, and pulled away from the heated kiss. The blonde stopped his motions as Sasuke stared down at him.

" Do you need help with that? " Sasuke whispered to him, and Naruto nodded slowly as his breath slowed down.

Sasuke moved his head down to Naruto's erection as he moved on top of the blonde as they lay on the tub floor, and licked at his head. Naruto bucked as the raven began to place the erection fully in his mouth, and he moaned as he sucked even stronger.

He moved his mouth away, and smirked up at the blonde. He quickly forced his fingers into the boy before he could complain about his action.

" Sasu...Sasuke! " The raven smirked as he quickened his motions, and he then went back to licking at the blonde's head as he moved faster.

He did one last fast motion with his hands before he pulled away, and Naruto looked at him as he moved on top of him.

" Are you ready? " Naruto nodded, and Sasuke penetrated the boy's entrance once again.

He moved in quick measured motions, and he hit Naruto's sweet spot with ever measured movements.

" Sasu...oh...I'm...I'm cumming!! " Naruto screamed as his seed exploded on the raven's chest, and Sasuke did the same as he held the boy close.

His body trembled at the feeling, and wrapped his body around him. His own seed fell into Naruto's body, and the water quickly turned cold.

The pair shrieked as they quickly heated up the water, and the laughed lightly as they stood back up next to each other.

Their breathing hitched as they stared back at one another, and they kissed each other quickly as they finished their shower.

They walked out, and put on their normal clothing. Naruto changed it to black pants, and orange shirt with a black zip up jacket.

Sasuke still had hisblue shirt, but with black pants and his sleeves matched as well.

They stood next to one another as they walked out of the room, and they smiled as they held each other closely.

" How are we going to tell everyone about it? " Naruto asked the raven, and he smiled.

" They won't care, they didn't even care when you were drunk last night! They'll just have to figure it out by themselves! " Naruto smiled at him, and they walked into the bathroom after their hair dried.

Naruto grabbed his gel and spiked his hair up ever which way. Sasuke finally let his hair grow long, not too long, but long enough to make huge spikes with a lot of gel.

They walked outside after they grabbed their back packs, and Naruto locked the door behind him. They walked into the village that wasn't even a quarter of a mile away.

They both walked to the training ground, and Sakura was already their waiting for the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Narusasu/Sasunaru yaoi lemon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to him!

She noticed the pairs hands were connected, she didn't look at them, and they just smiled to themselves at how jealous she got. They took the chance of her with her back turned to them and kissed each other passionately.

Sakura was just about to turn her head and watch the pair make-out untill they dropped to the ground from exhaustion. She was cut short because Kakashi just showed up, and that made the pair stop immediately.

" You guy's can do that later. " The pair looked back at their sensei with confusion, and Kakashi smiled at the pair.

" I have decided to let us go on a vacation for once, but don't expect this any other time soon. " They all nodded, and they ran into the forest towards the hot spring.

" Why are you taking us? " Naruto asked his sensei, and all he did was smiled kindly.

" I just thought it might give you some time off for just yourselfs, and you relationships. " Naruto and Sasuke blushed as they walked next to each other.

The spring wasn't far, so it didn't take that long. The soon walked inside, and they bought their rooms.

" You guys can stay in a hot spring for tonight, and we will leave tomorrow afternoon. " The couple smiled and they walked into one of the hot springs.

Naruto and Sasuke got their own spring, and Kakashi got his very own all to himself. Sakura got her own as well, but she wished that Sasuke was with her.

Sasuke walked in, and Naruto was right beside him. They walked into the water with the towels folded off to the side, and they sat next to each other in the water.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist, and Naruto kissed at his neck. Sasuke smirked at his actions, and Naruto looked back at him in confusion.

" I was just thinking about how much you seem more like a uke then a seme. " Sasuke smirked, and Naruto sat on his lap with his legs around his waist.

" I'm more seme then you ever could be, and you couldn't resist me even if you tried! " Sasuke blushed back at him, and Naruto quickly kissed him deeply.

Sasuke couldn't help but moan, and he had already lost himself in the kiss. Naruto smirked at his actions, and pulled him closer.

" Naru... " Naruto took the chance of Sasuke's words to put his tongue in the raven boy's mouth.

Sasuke moaned ever louder, and couldn't stop himself. His erection was growing, Naruto noticed this and the blonde grabbed Sasuke's pleading organ. He thrusted strongly and swiftly.

Sasuke bucked into his motions, and Naruto smirked as he played with Sasuke's tongue. " Naru... " he whispered, and it seemed he was almost there as he spoke. " I'm almost...uhhh! NARUTO!! " Sasuke came strongly, and he blushed from the intensity.

Naruto licked away at cheek, and Sasuke's breathing hitched strongly. Sasuke blushed wildly at the strong climax, and Naruto held him close.

" I told you. " Naruto smirked, and Sasuke smiled lightly as he tried to regain his breath.

Naruto's own erection had grown, and it was wanting the same treatment. Sasuke sat on his lap as they switched places. Sasuke began to kiss the blonde, and he heard him moan at the feeling.

He felt Naruto wrapping his legs around his waist, and their erections rubbing against one another. He bucked into Sasuke's body, and they both moaned loudly.

" Sasu... " Naruto said as he pulled away to clearly catch his breath, and a trial of saliva connected the two.

Sasuke moved Naruto up with his leg around his shoulders and licks down the boy's stomach down to his erection. He begins to lick at the pleading erection teasingly, and Naruto bucked at his actions.

Sasuke soon deep-throated him, and sucked strongly. Naruto moaned loudly, and held Sasuke's black hair tightly.

Sasuke sucked even stronger, and Naruto couldn't stand the pleasure." Sasu...I'm gonna...uhh! I'm cumming!! " Sasuke didn't move away, and he quickly sucked even stronger.

He swallowed the cum quickly, and licked at him as he moved away making the blonde moan from the feeling. He slowly wrapped his arms around him as he placed him down in the water.

" Which do you like more? " Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, and the blonde tried to catch his breath.

" You being seme... " Sasuke smirked, and laid him down in his lap as they sat in the water together.

Naruto had fell asleep, but he soon awoke to the sound of his name.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Naruto starting the mpreg change...I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to him.

**" Naruto, my kit. "** He wasn't in the hot spring, he had found himself in a large room with pipes dripping water.

He was in his clothes, and he stood up to find his fox demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, sitting before him.

The fox shrunk down to his size, and walked over to him.** " Naruto, you have found someone to love...am I right? " **Naruto nodded his head, and smirked wildly.

The fox laughed, but kindly. He sat down next to the blonde. Naruto sat down beside him, and looked into the fox's eyes.

The fox held some emotion, but a lot for a demon. **" I have power to do whatever you want to your body, and I mean anything. I'm telling you this because I can hear your thoughts, and you have thought about wanting a child. " **Naruto smiled at the demon lord, and the fox looked back at him.

" How long will it take? "

**" It will be done by noon, and it will hurt after a while. You won't have the womenly cycles because I won't allow you to lose that much blood. "** Naruto smirked at how much the demon lord cared about him.

Even though he wasn't sure if it was love, or to make sure he doesn't die and kill the demon lord with him. **" You will also have their hormones. " **Naruto smiled, he didn't care, and all he wanted was the possibility of him having Sasuke's child.

He hoped that Sasuke would be happy that he will become a father of the child, and Sasuke would be such a great father too.

Naruto hugged the demon lord one more time as he ran off back to Sasuke, and he ran to the light of the spring. As soon as he saw the exit, he heard Sasuke screaming his name, and he ran as fast as he could to his lover's voice.

" Naruto!! Naruto, wake up! Don't do this to me! " Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke holding him in a fierce hug, and he slowly placed his hand on the raven's head.

" What'd I do now? " Sasuke smiled as he looked down at the blonde, and he kissed him passionately.

Naruto moaned at the kiss, and Sasuke did the same. The blonde then soon remembered what had happened, and slowly pulled back from the kiss.

Sasuke stared back at him, but Naruto couldn't tell him as he smiled at th raven. " Are you okay? " Naruto nodded, and Sasuke put him in his arms.

He walked him into their room, and it was still early, just a hour or two from noon. Naruto tried to calm himself for the feeling of his body changing, but he wished it didn't happen when he was eating lunch with everyone.

But his wishes didn't come true as he was set down in the dining area by Sasuke after they put on their clothes.

Sakura was sitting next to Kakashi as Naruto, and Sasuke sat together on the opposite side. Naruto started to feel the pain right when he started eating, and Sasuke noticed is pain.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto as the blonde cringed, and that got the attention of Kakashi-sensei. " Are you alright, Naruto? " Naruto tried to nod, but they pain grew even more.

Naruto stood up as he held his arm around his waist, and he slowly bowed to everyone.

" May I please be excused? " Kakashi nodded, and Naruto slowly walked out of the room.

The sensei looked over at Sasuke as he noticed his worried look, and Sasuke looked back at him. The silver haired shinobi nodded as Sasuke asked to leave.

The raven boy ran out of the room, and found Naruto curled up in a ball on their bed. He ran to his side, and Naruto wimpered in pain.

" Are you okay, Naruto? " Naruto was just about to cry, but he tried to reasure the boy.

" I'm fine...it's just.. "

" Just what? " Naruto could see the concern in the raven's eyes, and lightly smiled at his lover.

" The Kyuubi knows what I'm thinking and... "

" And what? Tell me! " Naruto could see the tears running down Sasuke's face, and he slowly put his hand on the raven's cheek.

" The Kyuubi's changing my body so I can be able to get pregnant. " Sasuke stared back at the blonde, and Naruto put his hand back down on the bed.

Naruto began to cry slowly, and Sasuke still stared at him. " I know you would hate me...I shouldn't of... " he couldn't continue because Sasuke had quickly kissed him.

Naruto tried to move into the kiss, but the pain stopped him. He screamed in pain, and Sasuke sat on the bed. He placed the little blonde in his lap, and brushed through the blonde locks with his fingers.

" Shh...it'll be over soon. I'll keep you close until it's over, okay? " Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around his stomach as the pain increased.

" Are you...sure that you're... "

" Shh...don't worry, I love the idea of you having our child. " Sasuke kissed him softly, and Naruto smiled at him.

He slowly went back to holding his stomach as the pain grew, and he bit his lip as he tried not to scream.

Naruto felt the pain leaving him, and he quickly fell asleep. Sasuke smiled as he layed the blonde on the bed, and then walked out of the room as he quietly closed the door behind him.

He walked back into the dining room, and smiled to Kakashi. The sensei smiled back, but Sasuke didn't even glance at Sakura.

" Naruto just needs to take a rest for a little while. " The girl just stared at her food as the others ate, and they both finished and left the girl to eat alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Yaoi fluff, kissing, and Mpreg.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to him.

Sasuke quickly walked into his room, and Naruto wasn't in the bed. Sasuke began to panic, and ran all around the room looking for the blonde.

He ran around the room, and couldn't find him anywhere. He then ran out to the spring and saw the blonde laying on the water. His head was up, and he was breathing slowly.

" Naruto! " The blonde turned to face the raven, and he sat up in the water and scratched the back of his head.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke so he didn't have to walk in the water to get him. He felt Sasuke wrap his arms around him, and he slowly did the same.

" I'm sorry, Kyuubi said that the water would help me heal. He controled me, and I wanted to wait for you! He wouldn't let me, and I could stop him. I just went back to normal when you called my name! I'm so.. "

" Shh...it's okay. I'm just glad you're okay, but try not to do that to me again. Okay? " Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's clothes, but only put on his boxers. Naruto smiled as Sasuke grabbed him in his arms.

He walked him back in his room, and placed him on the bed. He stripped himself of his pants and shirt. He then lays down beside the blonde, and wrapped his arms around him.

Naruto smiled, kissed him softly, and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke kissed him back passionately, and Naruto moaned wildly.

**" Not now, my kit. "** Naruto stopped immediately, and Sasuke stared back in confusion.

" What's wrong, Naruto? " Naruto closed his eyes, and his whisker marks grew thicker and darker.

His eyes opened, and they were blood red with black slits in the middle.

**" Sorry, but you and Naruto can't have sex right now. He still needs to heal, and if you both have sex you will make him worse. You have to wait till at least two days, and you can't have sex with him until then. " **His voice was raspy, and deep.

" Who are you? " Sasukes asked Kyuubi, and the demon lord smirked as he laughed a little.

**" I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon sealed inside Naruto. I will be watching you, and if you hurt Naruto in any way. I will hurt you so bad that you wish you had never spoke to me! "** Sasuke nodded quickly, and Kyuubi smiled kindly.

Kyuubi closed his eyes, and the whisker scars faded away slowly. **" Thank you for making Naruto so happy. "**

" No problem. " Kyuubi smirked one last time, then Naruto opened his light blue eyes.

" Did he do anything to you? " Sasuke shook his head, and quickly kissed the blonde.

" He just said that we can't have sex for two whole days, and you'll be sore anyway. " Naruto pouted, and Sasuke laughed as wrapped his arms around him.

He kissed his forehead, and Naruto smiled as they both went to sleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Yaoi fluff, kissing, and mpreg.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to him.

" Naru-kun? Wake up my love. " Naruto opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke looking back at him.

" Hey Sasu-kun. " Sasuke smiled, and kissed the blonde.

" We have to go back to the village now, but Kakashi gave us some days off until you heal up. You'll probably be pregnant, so it doesn't matter. " Naruto blushed, and Sasuke just smirked.

Sasuke already had his clothes on, and he clearly let Naruto sleep in for a little while because he noticed Sakura standing behind the door. Naruto smirked to himself, and stood up from the bed.

" I love you so much, Sasu-kun! I just can't wait till I get better enough to have sex with you, and hopefully be able to have your kid soon! " He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and kissed him passionately.

Sasuke thought his action were suspicious, but he forgot about it as he melted into the kiss. He moaned loudly, and Naruto smiled as he heard Sakura gasping behind the door.

Naruto moved away from the heated kiss, and sucked on Sasuke's neck. " Then we can have hot passionate sex all night long. " Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, but loud enough for Sakura to hear him.

She ran away from the door, and Naruto smirked wildly. He held Sasuke closer, and kissed him again.

" What was that about? " Sasuke asked as his cheek flared with red, and Naruto just smirked.

" Let's just say that Sakura won't be bugging us anymore, and you especially. " Sasuke looked back, then back at Naruto.

" She is such a bitch, I can't stand her anymore. " Naruto nodded in agreement, and Naruto soon put on his clothes.

They both walked out, hand in hand, Kakashi and Sakura were waiting for them.

" Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei, it won't happen again. " The sensei just nodded, and he walked into the forest.

They held each other close as they walked towards the village, and they both waved as they ran home. Kakashi waved back, but Sakura just walked home without even looking at the couple.

They opened the door to the home, and they smirked at one another.

Naruto jumped into his raven's arms, and wrapped his legs around his waist. He placed his hands on each side of Sasuke's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

They moaned loudly, and Sasuke closed the door behind him. He then placed his arms around the blonde's waist, and walked into the bedroom.

Sasuke pulled back, and remembered what Kyuubi had said to him. He sighed, and Naruto realized why. " I hope it's over soon, I'm going to miss it so much, but I'll have you. That's all I need. " Naruto spoke to his love, and Sasuke smiled as Naruto yawned loudly.

" You're probably changing, and it's taking away your strength. I'll be out getting some food, and bringing my stuff out of my house before Itachi gets home. " Naruto nodded, and Sasuke smiled as he placed the blonde on the bed.

He covered him with the bed sheets, and Sasuke walked out of the room to leave Naruto to nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Mpreg...and boyxboy kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to him.

Sasuke smiled, and walked out to the store to buy some ramen. He bought some "normal" food for him, and quickly dropped it off at the house. Naruto was still asleep, and Sasuke walked out before he woke up.

He then walked to his house, and put all of his things in a few boxes. He then tried to figure out how to bring them home to Naruto.

He then heard someone open the front door, and he walked to the door.

" Hey, Sasuke, where've you been? " It was Itachi and his boyfriend, Kisame, that came in.

Sasuke smiled, and his older brother looked confused.

" I'm moving in with Naruto. " Itachi smiled, and hugged his bother.

Sasuke seemed shocked by his actions, but slowly hugged his brother back. " Are you okay? " Itachi pulled back, and looked up at Itachi.

" I'm good, I'm just glad you're finally in a relationship. " Sasuke blushed lightly, and Itachi laughed lightly.

He then noticed the boxes that Sasuke had, and picked one up as he asked Kisame to pick up one. Sasuke grabbed one as well, and they soon found themselves at Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke opened the door, and placed the box in the living room as Itachi, and his boyfriend, did the same.

Sasuke walked into the bedroom, and Naruto was still asleep on the bed looking as content as can be. Sasuke smiled, and slowly closed the door behind him.

He walked back into the living room, and Itachi was wondering why Naruto was sleeping.

Sasuke told him everything, from the first day they were together, to their moment before Naruto fell asleep.

Itachi was ecstatic, and it showed as he quickly, but quietly, walked into Naruto's room. He looked over at the little blonde, and Naruto was awake before he came in, but the sudden vision of Itachi looking over him made him jump.

" What the fuck?! " Naruto screamed, and Sasuke walked in to calm him.

" I told Itachi everything, and he's always wanted a child. But, we're both gay, so we couldn't have children. " Itachi smiled, and Naruto tried to smile but ending up looking like half of his face wasn't able to move.

Sasuke laughed lightly, and Naruto slowly sat up. He jumped off the bed, and Sasuke hugged him tightly. " You should be done tomorrow, " he then moved to Naruto's ear as he whispered to him, " then we can have sex all night long and hopefully get a child in the process. " Naruto smiled, and Itachi tilted his head.

" It's nothing. " Naruto said to the older Uchiha, and Sasuke said thank you for his help.

Itachi smiled and walked outside back home with Kisame.

" Tell me when he get's pregnant! " Naruto and Sasuke blushed as Itachi said that to them.

He was gone before the couple could complain, and they closed the door.

" He's a handful! "

" Try living with him! " Sasuke said, and they both chuckled as they walked back into the bedroom.

" Kyuubi said that I'll be okay tomorrow because I slept so much, and we can get a child even faster then normal. Kyuubi can use his chakra to speed up the birth, and make them even more powerful! " Sasuke smiled, and Naruto yawned again.

" How can you be tired? "

" You don't yawn if your tired, it's cause your body needs more air so you yawn. " Naruto stated, and Sasuke looked puzzled. " I get bored sometimes, so I ask Kyuubi about stuff, and he knows everything. " Sasuke chuckled lightly, and Naruto smirked.

They both stripped down to their boxers, and laid down next to each other.

" Are you sore? " Sasuke asked, and Naruto shook his head then kissed him lightly.

Sasuke didn't end it at that though, he deepened the kiss, and Naruto moaned loudly. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, and his legs around the boy's waist as well.

They both pulled back as the gasped for air, and the smiled back at one another.

" Can it wait till tomorrow? " Sasuke smiled, and nodded to his little lover.

He placed his head on the raven's chest, and they fell asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Guy on guy kissing, and yaoi, if you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to him.

" Naruto? " Naruto opened his eyes, and Sasuke was standing over him with only his boxers.

" Yeah? " Naruto asked, and Sasuke smiled as he then kissed him softly.

" Wanna train with me, " he moved down, inches away from kissing the blonde boy, " then we can try to have a kid. What do ya say? " Naruto smirked and jumped into the raven's arms.

His legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist, and his arms around the raven's neck. The giggled, and the stared back at one another. " Let's train first, "

" No, Sasu-kun! I want to be able to love you! " Sasuke smiled, and the little blonde smirked as he kissed the raven.

They both moaned loudly, and the blonde then licked the raven's lips. Sasuke chuckled as he opened his mouth, but he let Naruto win for the time being.

Sasuke then pushed Naruto onto the bed while they still kissed deeply, Naruto's legs where still around his lover as he sat underneath the raven. The raven pulled off his boxers slowly, and threw them to the side.

Sasuke then pulled back slowly, their breathing was hitched as they stared back at one another. " Sasu... " Sasuke smirked as he moved down to the blond's hard erection, and teasingly licked his head.

Naruto bucked at his actions, and the raven grabbed a hold of his little lover's hips. " Sasu...quit teasing me! " Sasuke smirked at him, then fully engulfed the blue-eyed's erection.

He sucked strongly, and Naruto moaned even louder. " Sasuke...it's too early! " Sasuke pulled away, then licked his fingers quickly.

He pierced the blonde quickly, and scissored inside him. Then before Naruto was about to complain, he pulled out. Sasuke then entered his lover once more, but this time with his own hard erection as he turned the blonde around to his stomach.

He held onto his little blond's hips as he thrusted in and out of him. Sasuke moaned as he went faster, and Naruto did the same.

" Naa... " Sasuke came inside the blonde, and Naruto came not too long after.

Their breathing was scarce as the raven laid on top of his lover, then Naruto turned around to face him.

" I can't wait, I wonder what everyone else will think...maybe your fangirls will finally leave you alone. " Naruto spoke, and all the raven could do was laugh lightly.

" I hope, then I can finally go out in peace. " They both chuckled lightly, and they sat up.

" Let's go and tell them! " Naruto jumped out of the bed, and to his clothes in his closet.

Sasuke held his arms around the blonde from behind as he looked for his famous orange jumpsuit.

" Why don't you change your outfit? "

" To what? " Sasuke smirked, then went into his closet, pulled out a black shirt and saggy black jeans with chains connect every which way around the legs.

Sasuke helped the blonde change, then smiled as he stood in front of the "gothic" blonde.

" Much better. " Naruto smirked, and Sasuke soon put on his trademark outfit, but black instead of white and blue.

The raven then spiked his hair, along with his lover's. They then smiled at one another as they walked out, Sasuke needed to train, but with the chance of Naruto having a child it wasn't worth the risk.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Guy on guy kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to him.

Everyone stared back at the pair as they held hands, with Naruto's head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura then walked in front of the pair, she couldn't believe her eyes.

" What did you do to poor Sasuke-kun?! He doesn't like you like that stupid Naruto! " Sasuke couldn't take it any longer as he stared back the girl with his sharigan eyes.

" I do, stupid Sakura! Don't you every speak to my love like that anymore! If you do, " Sakura looked frightened as he spoke to her, and Naruto just held onto him as he spoke, " there will be consequences to your unruly behavior! " She ran away before he could say anymore, and he smirked as he watched her runaway in fear.

Naruto held onto his lover's waist, and kissed his cheek lightly.

" Thank you Sasu-kun. " Sasuke smiled and lightly kissed his love.

" Nobody talks to you like that, your to special to me. " They both smiled at one another as they walked to the Hokage Tower.

They walked inside, and Tsunade looked confused as the pair walked in her office.

" Are you two... "

" Yes we are Obaa-chan! " She looked pissed, but slowly calmed down.

" I'm proud that you've finally realized your love for one another. " They both blushed lightly, but smiled at her.

" But we need to ask you something, " she nodded, and the pair looked back, " can Naruto stay at home, because he might become pregnant. " She stared back, and confusion and amazment.

" Are you guy's serious? " They both nodded, and she looked into their eyes. " Okay, but you have to make sure he's pregnant before you stay home on a mission. " They both smiled, then waved as they walked out.

She waved back, then the pair were surrounded by Sasuke's fangirls.

" Oh no... " The stared back, and Sasuke was about to run like usual, but Naruto held him firmly.

" You have to tell them. " Sasuke nodded, and sighed as he stood to the mob.

" I am gay. " They were about to scream with large amounts of mixed emotions, but Naruto kissed Sasuke strongly.

They stared with amazment, then they ran off as Sasuke stared back at them while still kissing the blonde.

They then pulled back slowly, smiling back at one another. Sasuke picked up the blonde in his arms, and they both giggled as they walked to the training grounds.

All of their guy friends were training there as they walked over, then Sasuke placed the little blonde up against a tree.


End file.
